Amigos no por favor
by Arizona G
Summary: —¿Una amiga? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti Fleur? —estalló Hermione harta de callar sus sentimientos, sin importarle por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraban.


**Descargo de responsabilidad. Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling.**

 **La canción en la que me inspira de Yuridia y se llama "Amigos no por favor"**

 **Y la otra es de banda los Sebastianes "por si no recuerdas"**

 **Y de nuevo disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Qué son muchas lo sé ...**

* * *

-Nos vemos al rato? - Le pregunto Fleur sonriendo tímidamente.

-He quedado con los chicos -comento Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de la rubia y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y alargaba el momento lo máximo posible.

Eran pocas veces en las que se permitía esas situaciones, fuera de sus hogares o zonas de confort.

Esta era una de ellas, ambas se encontraban en la oficina de la castaña, al principio. Fleur había pasado solo para saludarla rápidamente, pero una cosa se hizo a la otra y terminaron haciendo el amor en su oficina.

-Puedo acompañarte? -pregunto a suavemente, girandose para mirar hacia delante a su novia con un hermoso puchero adornando sus labios.

Hermione negó divertida ante la tierna que podía ser la mujer con ella. -Por supuesto, paso por ti a las 9.

-Te amo Hermione -susurro Fleur dejando un casto beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Yo también Fleur.

Fleur daba vueltas en su cama, se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir en los brazos de la castaña que no alcanzaba conciliar el sueño. La extrañaba y eso que solo era la primera noche sin ella. Impaciente y con decisión agarro su celular y marcó el número de su novia sin importarle la hora.

Al cuarto tono comenzaba a desesperarse, cientos de ideas formándose en su cabeza sobre el motivo por el que la castaña no atendía la llamada.

-Te extraño nena - se quejo nada más la castaña contesto al teléfono a las dos de la mañana, olvidando todo lo demás.

-Yo también Fleur - respondió Hermione cansada, porque hace una hora atrás se había ido a dormir y todas las actividades del día, la dejaron agotar.

-Cuando regresas? -cuestiono impaciente.

Hermione suspiro. —No tengo ni un día aquí Fleur

La rubia lloriquió. —Lo se, pero ya te extraño, parece una eternidad y no logró conciliar el sueño sin ti a mi lado

Hermione sonrió enternecida —Me pasa lo mismo cariño, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, solo serán unos días, quizás una semana? Pasaré unos días con mis padres y luego iré a casa de los wesleys por un par más y después seré toda tuya

—Ya eres mía nena y eso es mucho tiempo —volvio a quejarse.

Hermione talló su cara cansada, el dolor de cabeza amenazando con volver a ella. —Si bueno, son fechas navideñas y sería raro que no las pasará con la familia. —respondió irritada, el gusanillo de rabia e impotencia escarbando en ella, pues si se encontraban en esa situación era gracias a la rubia.

—Pero yo soy tu novia, deberías pasarla conmigo también —reprocho caprichosa obviando la molestia en su novia.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Hermione se sintió lo suficiente serena para responder sin gritarle todo lo que queria. —No entiendo cómo, si no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro —hablo entre dientes ahora lo suficiente despierta y con tremendo dolor de cabeza, conciente de que esa noche en definitiva ya no dormiría.

La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho notando su corazón latir acelerado, odiaba discutir con su novia. .—Hermione no quiero discutir.

—Yo tampoco, hablamos luego —dijo cortando la llamada sin darle la oportunidad a la rubia de hablar. —No sé porque me aferró si me hundo en el dolor —susurro a la nada.

Poco a poco comenzó centrarse en su trabajo a tiempo completo, a pasar tiempo con su grupo de amigos sin darle oportunidad a Fleur de acercarse a ella más que como "amigas". Podía ser premeditado, pero la realidad es que inconscientemente Hermione comenzó a distanciarse poco a poco de Fleur. Todo a raíz del tiempo que pasó con sus padres en las fechas navideñas y de esas charlas incómodas sobre cuánto más seguiría soltera. Ella hubiera querido gritar que desde hace dos años no está soltera y así poder evitar los sermones sobre la responsabilidad, sobre lo importante que era formalizar una relación y el no solo tener aventuras pasajeras.

Si la rubia noto el cambio en su novia no dijo nada, no es que le hubiera dado la oportunidad tampoco. Ayudo también que Fleur estuviera con mucho trabajo esos días.

Porque Hermione era conciente que si se encontraba a solas con su novia una mirada suya bastaría para ablandarse, siendo masilla como era en sus manos. Muy cierto era el dicho ese "No puedo estar contigo, ni sin ti". Pues aunque le dolía seguir con la rubia, tampoco se atrevía a terminar la relación.

Quien lo diría? Hermione Granger es masoquista.

—Nos vemos mañana nena? —pregunto Fleur tomándola por sorpresa.

Ese día habían salido con Ginny y algunas chicas de las arpías con sus respectivos novios y vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse a Fleur con algunas amigas. Fingió no verla para no tener que acercarse a saludarla. Todo había ido bien hasta ese momento. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de la rubia que se acercaba a ella? Y es más donde estaban sus traidoras amigas?

—No puedo, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente buscando con la mirada un pretexto para evadir a la rubia.

Pudo ver a las chicas bailando en la pista, demasiado lejos como para servir de pretexto.

—Nunca puedes! Hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo? —reclamo furiosa

—Claro que no Fleur, —mintio con descaro— pero ya había quedado con Daphne desde hace tiempo

—Nena por favor —suplico. —Hace unas semana que no te veo más que unos minutos, siempre estás ocupada, por favor bebé acaso ya no quieres seguir conmigo?

Hermione suspiro rendida. —De acuerdo, deja hablo con Daphne

La rubia no pudo evitar el gritito de felicidad. —Te amo. —susurro discretamente dejando besos en ambas mejillas de la castaña, para después acercarse a la barra donde unos conocidos la saludaban con la mano.

—Me sigo haciendo daño por no saber decirte adiós —susurro en cuanto la rubia estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para escucharla.

—¡Fleur! —dijo la morena al ver a la francesa. —¿Vienes a ver a Harry? —pregunto buscando con la mirada al morocho.

La rubia negó suavemente. —En realidad venía a verte a ti —reconocio. —Este sabado la compañia celebra su fiesta de aniversario. Y bueno me encantaría que me acompañarás —Pidio sonriendo tímidamente.

—Por supuesto Fleur —le dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Realmente no es como si pudiera negarle algo a la rubia. Tenía una debilidad por ella. Una palabra, una mirada y ella estaba perdida.

Eso no evitaba que en cada invitación dentro de ella se encendiera una pequeña llama de esperanza pensando que talvez, solo talvez, Fleur tendría el valor de aceptar su relación en público.

Y finalmente presentarla como su novia.

Una esperanza que ha ido menguado con el tiempo. Que se apagaba un poco más, cada que vez que Fleur la presentaba como su amiga.

Y es que todo era tan perfecto hasta ese momento en que la rubia la volvía a presentar. —Ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga...

Amiga...

Cuantas veces no había escuchado esa palabra de los labios de Fleur al presentarla?

Amiga...

Cada besó... Cada abrazó...

Amiga...

Cada aniversario...

Amiga...

Todo el tiempo, dedicación y amor que le brindo para terminar nuevamente encasillada con esa palabra.

Amiga...

5 letras que ha escuchado mucho, de muchas personas, 5 letras que en las personas correctas la han hecho sentir orgullosa, pero que al escucharlas de Fleur, su novia, el amor de su vida, su alma gemela terminan por hacerla pedazos.

La castaña pudo sentir como su corazón terminaba de romperse, otra vez Fleur la volvía a decepcionar. Otra vez Fleur terminaba lastimandola. Y en comparación con las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez Hermione no creía poder perdonarla. —*Rompiste nuestro cielo como también mi corazón —penso, ahora sí llegando a su límite.

Todo dentro de ella gritándole que no podía seguir así.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigio a los amigos de Fleur. —Si me disculpan me parece que ví a un conocido, fue un gusto conocerlos. —Se despidió sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la la rubia.

Fleur la observó irse sorprendida, sin entender el motivo por el que Hermione se marchó apresuradamente, dando una pequeña disculpa a las personas con las que hablaba se marchó tras la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione, porque te fuiste así? —inquirió al alcanzar a su novia justo en el jardín delantero, murmurando entre dientes.

Hermione giro molesta hacia la voz.

—¿Una amiga? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti Fleur? —estalló Hermione harta de callar sus sentimientos, sin importarle por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, y no creo que sea el momento Hermione —crítico Fleur molesta, mirando alrededor de la calle a las personas que seguian llegando a la fiesta.

—Nunca es el momento para hablar de esto Fleur, estoy cansada de mantener esta relación oculta—le reprochó Hermione en el mismo tono de voz, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Podemos hablar de esto luego y regresar a la fiesta? Mis compañeros van a comenzar hablar—gruño fingiendo una sonrisa al saludar a una compañera que pasaba por su lado.

La castaña inhaló con brusquedad. —Me alegra saber que una fiesta es más importante para ti que mis sentimientos —dijo Hermione desapareciendo del lugar.

El pecho de Fleur se estrujó con fuerza, un enorme miedo apoderándose de ella. —Maldición Hermione...—gruño a la nada.— Porque tiene que ser tan obtusa? —Se pregunto también desapareciendo del lugar, dispuesta a terminar la discusión con la castaña.

—Así que aquí estabas... —le dijo Fleur al encontrarla. —Sabes que tengo más de una hora buscandote?

La castaña rodó los ojos con soberbia. —No tienes una fiesta en la que estar? —señalo tomando de golpe la copa de whisky que tenía en frente.

Fleur suspiro con cansancio. —Si bueno, tuve que dejarla para buscar a mi enfurecida novia.

Hermione rió sarcástica. —Oh pero tienes novia? —inquirió con fingida sorpresa fingiendo buscar a la "novia" de Fleur. —Espero que no te refieras a mi, porque según recuerdo haber escuchado, me llamaste tu "amiga".

La rubia resopló molesta. —Vas a volver a comenzar? No quiero pelear mione. —declaro exhausta, sirviéndose una copa de whisky, normalmente preferiría vino, pero en ese momento necesitaba algo más fuerte.

Su expresión se endureció, enderezó la espaldas y los hombros preparándose para la batalla. —No podemos comenzar algo que nunca terminamos Fleur —replico refiriéndose a la charla que por una u otra razón nunca terminaban. —Siempre dices quiero esto, necesito esto pero no te pones a pensar por un minuto, lo único que te he pedido.

—Claro que pienso en lo que tú quieres Hermione, pero ya te dije que no estoy lista para salir. —dijo incómoda.

—He escuchado eso cientos de veces — murmuro Hermione. Fleur hizo una mueca clavando su mirada en sus manos. —Pero algun día lo estarás? Son dos años Fleur. Dos años en la sombra deseando que tengas el valor de admitir nuestra relación ante tus amigos, ante tu familia. Dos años de tener que fingir estar soltera cuando te tengo a ti.

—No es tan fácil Hermione —gimio Fleur tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Crees que no sé eso? Pero estoy cansada de fingir una sonrisa cuando me presentas como tú amiga, tu maldita amiga Fleur! —grito Hermione dejando pasmada a Fleur. El corazón de Fleur latia cada vez más acelerado, sintiendose como un sentenciado que que se acerca ala horca. —Te has puesto a pensar por un segundo lo que siento cada que me presentas como tú "amiga" —Fleur se estremeció ante el dolor en la voz de Hermione e hizo una mueca de dolor clavando la mirada en sus manos sin palabras. — Solo que no has tomado algo en cuenta Fleur... *Los amigos no se besan en la boca, los amigos no se extrañan todo el día, los amigos no se llaman a las dos de la mañana, los amigos no duermen en la misma cama. Los amigos no se conocen todo el cuerpo... Los amigos no se hacen el amor.* (Ja! Lo siento no pude evitar añadir esa parte, es mi favorita ;) )

La rubia la observó boquiabierta, sin ser capaz de formular palabra, nada que pudiera expresar lo mal que se sentía.

—¿No piensa decir nada?

Fleur sintió derramarse las lágrimas que hacía rato amenazaban con salir, por lo vulnerable y mortificada que se estaba sientiendo. —Hermione podrías ponerte un maldito segundo en mi lugar tu tambien? ¡No puedo simplemente salir y gritarlo a todo el mundo! Tengo miedo, joder mione, me aterroriza como reaccionan los demás, no todo el mundo es tan abierto aceptar la homosexualidad... —sollozo.

—Y tu crees que no lo sé? Yo también pasé por eso —discutió tratando de mostrar su punto.

—Por eso mismo deberías de entenderme!— gimio.

—Lo hago Fleur, lo llevo haciendo desde hace más de dos años. — aseguró. — Pero estoy cansada de escóndeme. No tengo porque hacerlo, no cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo, me he aceptado como soy y si a los demás les molesta que se jodan, estoy feliz conmigo misma y no tengo que regirme por lo que piensen los demás. Y no pase por todo lo que tuve que pasar para seguir ocultandome, creí que podía hacerlo por ti, pero lo siento ya no puedo. Porque si una cosa saque de todo ello, es ser más fuerte.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por ambos rostros, dos corazones lastimados, uno cansado de las mentiras y el otro encerrado en sus miedos.

—Yo te amo Hermione. —Declaro Fleur con la voz quebrada sin saber que más decir. Todo lo que Hermione decía era cierto, pero ella no es tan valiente como la castaña. —Te amo y si...

Hermione la cortó. —El amor ya no es suficiente. La verdad es buena Fleur, pero tú pareces huir de ella. Prefieres seguir negandome antes de admitir quien eres. Quien soy en tu vida y yo ya no puedo continuar así. Lo mejor será que terminemos.

—No me puedes terminar así Hermione! Yo te amo! —Sollozo la francesa. Su corazón partiendose a pedazos. —Y sé que tú también lo hacés...

—No lo voy a negar te amo Fleur, pero como dije el amor ya no es suficiente. Yo me merezco a alguien que no se avergüenze de estar conmigo.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de lo que tenemos, no termines conmigo por favor! —Suplico temerosa ante la posibilidad que estaba presentando la castaña.

—Ya es demasiado tarde Fleur, no se puede terminar algo que nunca existió, después de todo solo somos amigas no?

—Amigos no por favor —susurro Fleur con la voz quebrada viendo marcharse a la castaña.

Cuantas veces presento a Hermione cómo su "amiga" que terminó volviéndose realidad.

*Pero esta es la última vez que nos veremos, no me merezco ser de nadie, su juguete y pasatiempo.*

* * *

 **Si hay alguien por aquí... ¡Hola!**

 **Espero que disfrutarán este pequeño OneShot, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Ya lo tenía demasiado avanzado cuando baraje la posibilidad de escribir una escena por estrofa, pero no quedó tan mal... Creo xD**

 **Díganme qué piensan ustedes.**

 **Y gracias a las chicas que siguen agregando mis otras historias sobre todo a las que siguen dejando Reviews. Me alegra saber que están ahí :)**

 **Respecto a las personas que me escribieron sobre las historias que tengo en proceso, lo siento chicas estoy bloqueada, ya son muchas las horas que me se siento conon la hoja de Word abierta y simplemente no se me ocurre nada, pero no sé preocupen. Estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **Ahora me voy porque el teclado de mi teléfono me está causando dolor de cabeza**


End file.
